The Forgotten Legends: Book 1::RevengeClan
by elemental helper
Summary: It's amazing the stories of the clans now lost in the depths of time, as the new cities have overtaken what use to be the old clans. However, Sam can not let those stories die, and will find them till his death.    It's amazing the stories of the clans no


_'I am writing these stories not for my own good being, but for the good being of all the cats and other animals who did not live in the times of the Old Clans, or live through the Great Wars. Though I myself was only a kit at the time of the battles which lead to our Independence, and that there is no possible way to get all the stories of all the Old Clans, I seem to be the only one to be doing anything to keep these stories from dying off...'_

Sam had writted these words, but not only had he written them, he believed them. Though he did admit that he was thrilled at the chance to travel the world and get a wonderful oppertunity to learn about the times before the Great Wars, as he had been born right at the end of the final year of war.

_'As you all know, the Great Wars were the turning point in the history of animals, where technology and education increased beyond what was ever though possible. Though these wars came with a pricey cost...animal life and blood. No one really knows how these wars began, but the outcome was that the Old Clans were all but whipped out, and the Animal Cities were created through a treaty of blood. Which is what brings me to New City, Alaska. (Alaska being the land New City is found on, and it is what the humans first named it, but we would most likely call it Frost Land due to the horrible cold.)  
>I had been called here by a she-cat by the name of Crescentlight. Her father Mudhawk, had a very interesting story to tell, 'A legend of a clan called RevengeClan' she had said. Without delay I took the *Northern-Expedition from my small home in **Rampant to New City.'<em>

The cold wind flapped in his ears as he read through what he had wrote, his eyes blurring with water as the wind and snow stung his eyes. The writing was sloppy, but understandable, decent for being written on a sled. "Tell me, how close are we to New City?" Sam shouted to the sled puller.

Turning her head slightly, the dog, a large and well built husky, replied, "About three more miles, just sit and relax, we will be there in no time, no time at all." Sam nodded, "You can call me Nova by the way, that is my name. After all, I know your name, Sam, it was on your contract, but you don't mind, and since we are on the last part of our journey, I thought you should know, sorry I did not say it before." Nova said in one long drawn out breath.

She had told him her name...five times at the least. But, he nodded as if it was the first time he had said it.

The other passenger, an old star-nosed mole that went by the name of Dirt-Mud-Ground, was not as kind. "I know you're name is Nova, you've been telling us that for the past three days." He said in a voice that seemed to be to loud for his body. Sam flicked his ears back at the rudness of the mole, but Nova didn't seem to have heard.

Or was pretending.

"I think Nova's a great name." Sam said in support. Glaring down at Dirt-Mud-Ground with his piercing green glare (though he knew that the mole was blind), Nova's grey ears perked up as she heard that compliment. "In fact, if I ever write a story, I think the main character will be named Nova." He declared. Suddenly, he realized that he really did like the name. Nova. Mysterious yet in a gentle way, known, it made him think of the stars that hung in the night sky. Yes, he would name a character Nova, if he ever finished this book...

A grunt from Dirt-Mud-Ground destoryed the thoughts from Sam's head.

* * *

><p><em>'New City is one of the most beautiful cities I have ever seen! With large pine trees covered in snow, making for a mythical view, the mighty tree's trunks had been hollowed out for rooms, though some were big enough for more than one room. That was the home I was standing before now, following the adress had given me. In the front yard, two kits, both black and white, were playing in snow.<br>"Excuse me, does a Crescentlight and Mudhawk live here?" I asked.  
><em>_The brother and sister looked at each other, as if wondering whether or not to answer me, after all, I was a stranger. After a second, the tom answered, "Yeah, my mom's in the house, and my grandfather is too." They went back to building a Snow cat and I let them be. Walking pass them to the door, which was a woollen blanket. _  
><em>Almost instantly, the door was drawn back and another pair of amber eyes were staring at me, "Are you Sam?" The cat asked in a hoarse, whispered voice. Nodding, the kit pulled back the curtain a little further, "Hello, sorry, I've been sick." He said, whipping his nose on a matted black paw. "Mama said that I should let you in." He said, beckoning for me to follow.<em>  
><em>That was how I began my journey, from what it is now...to what it use to be...'<em>

* * *

><p>*When the treaty that ended the Great Wars was signed, everyone knew they had to keep in touch with everyone around the world. A group of dogs decided to start the first 'taxi' service which they called Northern-Expedition. It soon became the most popular form of transportation with dogs pulling sleds with letters and animals on the sleds. It was, and still is considered, the cheapest and most reliable form of traveling.<p>

**Rampant is a smaller, less modern, town that was modeled after the Old Clans. Though it's primary residents are cats, the town is known to birds for its wonderful roosting and feeding spots. It is located in the state humans call Pennsylvania.


End file.
